Deri'me
by MiniWisp
Summary: A Blood Elf Warlock finds a Baby in the woods of The Isle of Quel'Danas. This baby grows under his care and lives her life. This is the story of said Baby. ((Later Chapters will be Romance, for now at least the first two Chapters will not be focused on Deri'me. Only one Rape mentioned in the first Chapter. I'm also very bad at Summaries.))
1. Chapter 1

**The time line is a bit screwy, I hope you all enjoy it**.

The adult Sin'dorei Warlock came across something he thought he would never see in his life time, out in the forests of The Isle of Quel'Danas. Much to his surprise, was a baby. The small thing was wrapped up tight in a bundle of cloth and was whaling. Much to his displeasure, it was hurting his sensitive ears. He had walked silently up to the bundle, even the face was covered in this bright green cloth, even he might have not noticed it against the grass. He picked it up carefully his hands covered with a rich dark purple cloth gloves.

He held the bundle close to his chest, the crying had lessened. He worked on removing the cloth from its face, figuring it was having a hard time breathing. His breath hitched in his throat, under the cloth was of course a very small baby but also, it's skin. It's skin was a dark ashen color, making the bright green eyes of the child even brighter. This was unexpected, it didn't look like a Wretch, it resembled one of the fel corrupted elves but the only hint of that was the small amount of silver like hair on its head and the skin color.

He was at a cross road for the two choices he had, death or save it. Leave it for the wild animals or kill it himself. His teeth clenched and ground together in frustration. He hated hurting children, but this thing. He didn't know what it was but it was bad.

Death. He needed to kill it, the thing held in its arm almost looked starved, almost. It was probably out here for days before he found it. He lifted the free hand up. It was shaking, fel energy sparking from his finger tip. One sure blast and it will be dead. It's half starved and obviously it's parents abandoned it for a reason. Give it a quick death.

The Sparks turned into pure energy licking at his finger tips and hand, the thing didn't looked scared I fact it stared at him with these impossibly large innocent eyes. The energy popped in its face, startling it. Instead of crying it laughed, bubbly and full of life. It's small hand broke free of the restriction, trying to grab at the hand above it.

His hand jerked away the power scorching the grass at his feet, a long string of curses left his mouth, stamping the magic under his boot out of commission. The hand went to his head, palm pressing to his forehead. He couldn't kill it. A low growl left his lips, lightly draping the cloth over the bundle. He hurried onward back to his room at the inn.

He was able to slip passed all the drunken celebrators, successfully hiding the child from sight. He forcefully closed the privacy curtains to the room, setting the child on one of the plush beds. Still cursing to and at himself, as he dug a pouch of berries from one of the satchels firmly attached to his belt. Quickly crushing the berries into a more paste like substance for the baby to eat.

He was on edge the entire time, as he fed the paste to the baby. On more edge then he should have been. He was worried what other elves would do if they saw the child. Even after he had fed the child he left it back on the bed and closed the drapes around it, to let it sleep. He needed advice, he couldn't trust any of his Elven friends with this. They would all more than likely kill the child.

He needed to see what she really is, he would have to summon Virlinia. She would know what to do. He would very likely be kicked from the inn if anyone saw her. He went to the drapes closing off the room up stairs from the rest of the inn, opening the drapes a bit with his hand. Not sticking his head out he looked around scanning the upper floor. No one, the party was still going and probably won't end in another couple of hours.

He dug the large grimoire from his satchel, flipping the pages open. Only a few muttered incantations and runes written on a piece of parchment rested on the floor, she was there, phased in from her realm.

"Well, well long time no see Korvirn." The succubuss looked around at their surroundings. Raising an eyebrow a grin spreading across her face.

"Are you finally done trying to hide what you are? Or are you to pent up and prideful to go out and find yourself a whore." She was teasing him. He started pacing, back and forth in the room.

"The only time I would ever do those obscenities with you, would be when I have no pride left." Still pacing and she was still watching him.

"You've already lost your pride then." Sarcasm was her best quality. He stopped and glared at her.

"That was once and I was younger. I was foolish and unaware of the consequences. Never bring that up again, ever." She laughed, a laugh that brought chills down his spine.

"Fine, then what makes you pace and looks so tense, Korvirn?"

"What's making me so on edge is in that bed behind the drapes." He waved off at the bed, he did make any movement to show he was going over there. She herself walked over to the bed. Her hooves not making a sound against the carpeting. Before she could even pull the drapes back she heard a very familiar sound. Cooing and giggling.

"Really Korvirn. I didn't think you even had the balls to make a woman pregnant."

"It's not mine you fool, look at it." He hissed out, a sore subject to him. The fel magic has rendered him to have some slight complications in the reproductive area. She sighed, rolling her eyes. She pulled back the curtain, looking down at the child. She made no gasp or anything surprised remarks. She reached down and picked it up.

"I didn't know your race came in this shade of color." It didn't bother her. It bothered him.

"We don't, the only ones who have this shade are wretched and fel elves."

"Well the child definitely isn't a fel elf." She held it against her chest and she sat down on the bed. The child cooing at her, reaching up to play with her hair.

"Well then what is it-"

"Her. The child is a female not an it and I have no idea. There are traces of fel energy in her but that can happen to any child who's born with a warlock parent. The amount found in her isn't enough for her to be any where near the mutations fel elves have. The hair could darken over time to a dark grey and skin may just pale out. Your best bet is to figure out whose child it is and ask them yourselves." Her long nail traced along the child's hair line.

"How do you know if it's a girl or not." He sounded slightly quiet when she mentioned a gender.

"Because my race is female dominated, if you lived on my planet then you would be a slave and eaten for nourishment. I know the difference between a male and female." He made a face of disgust at her. She laughed at him, and watched him continue his pacing or glances outside of the drapes from the room.

"I think you should give her a name." He stopped looking back at her surprised.

"What?"

"A name, every child gets one. How about Deri'me. How does that sound little one." He stared at her, as the baby laughed and cooed at her, small hands gripping onto her fingers.

"You're sounding like a lunatic, sense when does your kind care for children. I'm a bit worried if you have other plans for it, plans a baby should not be involved in." He let the drape fall back into place, walking over to her. He went to take the baby from her arms. She glared at him and held the baby closer to her chest, baring teeth at him. He glared back, words spotted out at her, hitting her conscious like poison.

"I am your Master and you will listen to me Virlinia. Give me the child." Something snapped in her mind, she hurried to give him the child to get it away from her. She looked slightly frightened.

"I am sorry, but keep Deri'me away from me. She is no good for me. I have never acted so strongly towards a child before. I must go, summon another one of your slaves to watch her." He watched her forcefully phase herself back into her own realm. Once she was gone he watched Deri'me, the child's new name fit her in a way. Feed her, then sleep. The answers will come tomorrow.

The next morning you were back out in the forest, far away from town, staring up at your FelGuard.

"Ril'vox watch the child and protect it. Kill anything that comes near you that could be a threat. Everything expect me." The FelGuard nodded, taking the child from him. Korvirn walked off back into town, leaving the demon to guard the child. He wasn't worried, Ril'vox is a very strong FelGuard, very hard to take out and control. It will be hard keeping him in line from so far away.

Once he stepped foot into town, he went straight for the inn. The Innkeeper may be able to shed some light on this child. Of course she did know something but the story maybe better told from the small village away from the town. That's where he went, once in said village all eyes were on him. Getting directions to this villages inn. The Innkeeper was away, but the assistant was more than willing to tell him what he wanted.

"Is the baby alright?" The young girl seemed so worried about Deri'me. He didn't really trust anyone at the moment and do what he did best. Lie.

"I'm afraid not, I found it out in the forest. It was eaten by the wild life." He sounded convincing. The girl certainly ate his story up.

"Then you saw the babes skin then." She was being very subtle about it, as if she wasn't allowed to talk about it. He nodded,

"Yes that is why I came looking for answers. Can you maybe tell me why the skin was colored like that." The girl shook her head.

"No not here, follow me." She got up from her seat, leading him up to one of the more private rooms, closing the drapes. She sat in a chair clustered by a few other chairs, he sat down with her.

"That child has the most horrible story behind it. I always thought everyone was over reacting about it." He motioned for her to start the story.

She glanced around, leaned into him and whispered,

"We're not allowed to speak of it, but seeing as you found the child's body. It was born a few months ago, but before that Alleria, it's mother had gone missing, she came back after ten months. No one in the village could find her. Her husband was so very worried, everyone was starting to think she was killed and eaten by the wild life, but like that almost a full year sense she vanished. She was back again, but there wasn't time for that. She was in labor, so much screaming came from the birthing room." She stopped and glanced at him, he was obviously focused on the story.

"It took a full day for it to be born, almost like it didn't want to leave her body. It's mother died in the birthing process. Leaving its 'Father' Ierion, to take care of it. After Alleria died we began to expect that maybe she was kidnapped and raped by some wretched and the addiction had spread over to the child, but as the months went on. Ierion became not himself. He was never able to sleep, the child would never stop crying. It was practically driving him insane." Her fingers fiddled with one an other as she glanced around again.

"A few days ago Ierion came to town, swearing and picking fights with other elves. He went mad. He even tried to kill himself, we had him locked up in one of the cells so he could sleep. A few women went to their housing to get the child but it wasn't there. The entire house was in disarray, the crib was smashed. Door off its hinges. Books all over the floor, it looked like it was raided. We thought the worse and questioned him about where the child was. His exact words 'That Demon Child will rot in the nether with the rest of its kind.' He had gone completely insane. The very next day he had hung himself in his cell with his sheets. No one was able to find the child but soon Demon Child was getting around less and less people were trying to find it." She sighed and shook her head, hand running through her long hair.

" I was one of the last ones until the guards said to stop looking for it. Then you came along and found the body. Where might it be. We can bury it with it's mother." He shook his head.

"I am sorry I disposed of it when I found it. I thought it would have been better then taking it into town or leaving it there for a child to come across." She nodded, he thanked her for the answers but he had to go. She thanked him for the peace of mind and went back to work.

He hurried back out to the forest, he could feel him grip on Ril'vox weakening. Once arrived he dismissed him, letting him fade back into his own realm. He picked the child up and went on his way. He would need to visit a friend very soon.

It has been ages sense he has been to the Undercity. Even longer sense he has talked to Romulus. He didn't enjoy the stench of the sewers, especially so he also didn't enjoy the smell of the Forsakens' rotting corpses, but so far in his life time it was the only city he could think of that would be more curious about the child then more urged to kill her but with precautionary efforts he kept the child hidden. Keeping the bundle close to his chest, pulling the mask up over his face and head. As he made his way down the elevator and to the Apothecary Quarter. Not even several minutes he walked into the quarter he spotted his friend, sitting behind a table staring at a few test tubes. The rotted finger tapping it, as he took down notes.

The elf made his way slowly over to the table, stopping a few feet away from the Forsaken male. The forsaken knew he was standing there, hoping to ignore the being so it would go away.

"Romulus. It has been awhile, my friend." The forsaken blink just a few times as it heard the voice, looking just slightly surprised.

"Ah Korvirn." The bones man got to his feet hacking a few times. The chipped nails on the man scrapped against the rotted wooden table. As he looked up at the Blood Elf, noticing the bundle in his arms.

"What's this have you brought me a present for all the lost centuries." The hand went to his jaw scratching at the bare bone of his jaw.

"Something like that. We'll need a more private area though." Romulus nodded agreeing, better to sit down with his old friend while he could, be fore the young man could drift away like last time. Romulus lead Korvirn to a back room, with a table and a few chairs. A area he kept hidden from the public eye. They both sat down, Korvirn handed him the bundle.

"Be careful when you're unwrapping it." Korvirn sat back in his seat, relaxing. He had been on edge all the way out to the Undercity. Romulus raised a brow and began to unwrap it. He stopped once the upper half of the child was shown, his bony hands and fingers held it there for a few seconds then looked up at Korvirn.

"You have been busy indeed Korvirn." Romulus cackled at his own joke, the child gripping onto the mans sleeve and pulled at him.

"It's not mine." He hissed out at the Forsaken.

"That is plainly obvious to see, we both know you can't bare a child. What did you do have a demon take a dead child's body over? Or infect it with your Fel Energy to make the parents get rid of it." Korvirn grimaced at what the old man was saying.

"She was born like that, long before I even came into the picture."

"Excuse me?"

"I found the child like that, I got answers. I need you to make some tests on her. Take some blood samples. See how she reacts to different types of energies. I've already had the Virlinia look her over, she isn't a fel elf but there's a possibility one of her parents was a warlock." He stared at the child as Romulus set it in his lap.

"Ah I feel like a Grandfather again. How is Virlinia, it's been much longer sense I've had a chat with her."

"Freaked out, she held the child and was acting not so much like herself. She hissed at me when I tried to take it from her." That caught Romuluss' attention.

"Really that doesn't sound like her at all."

"That's why I need you to do the tests. Virlinia gave the child a name, Deri'me." Romulus bounced his knee a bit making the child laugh. His hand going up to scratch his jaw.

"Right of course, I'm guessing you want her alive."

"Yes. I do. I'll be back in a few more months. Make sure the child lives and go to Silvermoon to get her some food and not anything from here. It might poison her." The forsaken nodded at his comments.

"Of course take your time, I'll make sure Deri'me is well care for." Korvirn got up from his seat, said his good byes and left.

The link at the bottom it the forum where I got the info on with the succubus. Hope you all liked it, the story may continue if you all want it to. Later on it will be mainly Deri'me focused and Korvirn will most likely be out of the picture by chapter 3

wow/en/forum/topic/6200801793


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long, I'll be posting up regularly after this Chapter.**

Korvirn after a few months of being gone he had taken Deri'me away from the Undercity. The conclusion Romulus had given him did not satisfy him, magical mutation. The warlock didn't believe it for a second, that was a better excuse for him to use if anyone saw her skin. e had a hard time figuring out what to do with her. He can't abandon her like her 'Father' had done, he couldn't kill her the first time around he sure as hell can't do it now. he was to well aware right now. No he couldn't do it, he didn't have a choice to do it. Whatever this...child is, it not just a regular Sin'dorei. She has a pull on the Fel.

Korvirn cursed starting at the sleeping child in his lap, they'll be traveling for awhile. A very long time.

Several years later, he grew worried Deri'me had been with him for years, she was showing signs of being a skilled summoner. A clumsy Summoner but skilled. She had some how managed to summon several imps in their tent and was playing with them. He noticed something else. A marking appeared on her shoulder. He had to deal with that now. She was a child still. He forcefully banned the imps back to the nether or any remained fled on their own accord. He forcefully pulled her from the tent out into the opening. One hand firmly gripped onto her wrist. His free hand with a simple snap his shivarra had come from her hiding.  
"Hold her down, make sure she's still." The giant Demon did what she was told. Deri'me was crying. Confused. Asking what she did wrong. Korvirn grit his teeth. Grabbing his spell book, he needed something to counter react that unruly thing on her shoulder. He flipped through a few pages, finally settling on a certain spell. That spell would take hours to finish, while it was casted on her. It caused her to to be in great pain. Screaming. Asking him to stop. It hurt her. It hurt him as well but not physically, it hurt him emotionally to see her like that. It hurt him. His Shivarra as well felt in pain watching the girl in such torment. Even after the spell was finished, the mark on her arm was gone and a new mark appeared on her hand. She wouldn't stop crying... All night she wouldn't stop.

It was another few years later when he finally brought her back to Eversong Woods, years of being tested on by the Forsaken, left her arms scarred along with many other parts of her body. He trained her to be controlled, to know her place. To be scared of everything. Everyone. Even herself. She was quiet and timid. She looked like a runt compared to the other Elven women in the city. Much shorter, bright Silver hair to match the oddity. He had gotten her new clothing. Clothing that would cover every last inch of her body. No skin showed, a veil to cover her face. She didn't object. She didn't want to be hurt. She was so scared. She stayed by him the entirety of the time they were in the city.

More years passed, he had restricted how far he would teach her Fel Magic. Nothing but lower class demons to protect her when needed. Nothing else. He focused the rest her training on reading old ruins a few demons teaching her how to speak their own language. He didn't like that idea. He thought over his time with the child. Whenever the veil was off he could see it in her eyes, she was scared. Of everything including herself. She did what she was told. It was all for her. To keep her safe. He didn't want her harmed.

Once she reached well over her 1,300 age mark. He told her she needed to take care of herself from now on. She begged not to leave her. He left. Only occasionally checking up on her. She stayed covered, not daring to talk to anyone. She wanted to know what she was, becoming the Apothecary Societies person Guinea Pig, allowing the Forsaken to do whatever they wanted to her. She wanted to know. They didn't know. It left her with more scars and pain to deal with.

The small child who laughed and smiled so happily had been broken down, scared and in pain for so long. Unable to stand up for herself, unable to show who she was. Unable to do anything for her own. The only friends the child had were the minor demons she summoned, quietly talking to them in the shadows.

 **Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to wrap up her raising in a short summery like story. Again the time line is screwy. So humor me.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Love, P1

**This is where things will be confusing, Deri'me has two different time lines to her depending on her decisions. I will be doing the first one to start to finish then move onto the second one.**

Deri'me has had a good week, she made a new friend. He told her she shouldn't hide how she looks. She shouldn't feel Lesser. Stand tall he told her, don't stutter. Don't be afraid. He would protect her. For the first time in years, she was able to walk around with out the veil. She felt happy.

Deri'me had quietly made her way up from the Warlock Grotto making her way to Murder Row to meet with her friend Kaltis, there would be a party he had invited her to join him later on in the day. It would be fun. She had stopped just before the entrance, she had heard things she didn't mean to hear. She hid behind the wall and half parted curtains. A violent woman and Man talking, threatening each other. The woman had left, the man new she was there.  
"Come out, I know you're there." Deri'me gulped, slowly coming out from the entrance showing herself in the dimly lit Row, the man looked shocked. Eyes widening at her. Deri'me was on edge, scared. What would this man do to her.  
What he did shocked her, he had come closer roughly gripping onto her chin and examined her face closely, hand going to her hair.  
"Another Fel Elf, I'm not alone." He had muttered. She blinked a few times, Fel Elf what was that? She pushed away from him backing away. He stopped her, gripping onto her wrist.  
"Why aren't you dead?" He was louder this time.  
"What? W-What do you mean?" She was frightened, shaking. He let her go.  
"Your skin Lovely, you should be dead like the rest of them. Traitors."  
"N-No I'm not a traitor! I-I was born like this! I p-promise. I'm no-not a Fel Elf!" She had barely been able to get the words out of her mouth, he shushed her covering her mouth.  
"Did you see anything with my conversation." Deri'me gulped and nodded, she didn't want to be hurt. This was a mistake. She should have worn the veil. A grin spread across his face. His illusion had broken, horns and fangs apparent on his now odd skin.  
"Do you know what you are?" She shook her head, she didn't.  
"Would you like to know?" She was going to be honest and she nodded slowly. He lifted a hand a ball of Fel Energy forming. With out a second her her to ask what he was doing. He shoved the ball to her chest. The Fel burning a giant hole in her shirt. The ball was absorbed into her skin like a sponge. Her body tensed and shook, pain it hurt. She couldn't breath, her hand with the mark went numb. After a few seconds she gasped, her hands going to her chest. Shaking. Pain. It all hurt.  
"Well there you go. You're like me Lovely. I'm no longer alone." From his words she looked up at him.  
"What d-do you mean?" He leaned toward her, fingers running through her hair.  
"You're like me, you're a Fel Elf."

Deri'me had been silent, he had re applied his illusion and led her back down to the Grotto, taking her to a more private area. The pain had stopped and she could feel her hand again. He set her on a bed. Spending the continuing few hours talking quietly. His addiction, he had taken the rest of the energy from a Succubus, the demon was obsessed with him. She lashed out at Deri'me. He killed the Succubus. Feeding his addiction and ridding the annoyance. His name was Varith. He trusted her enough to give him a Soul Stone of his, keep it safe he said. Don't let others know about it.  
Only a few minutes after he had killed the succubus, a gate opened long shadow like hands gripped onto him, he fought told her not to worry. He would be back. Then he was gone. She was worried, but she left, meeting up with Kaltis. Telling him a bit about the new friend she had made. He was happy but worried, it was hard not to notice the giant hole in her shirt. She told him not to worry. The party was in a week. He maybe busy during the first part and won't show up until later. She also had a training session with him the next few days. She would learn to protect herself better.  
During those training sessions she learned and excelled the callous Kaltis would smile with approval. She would be more confident and less scared.

It would be another several days before Varith would show up again, bloody and bruised, weak. He had kissed her. He needed energy or he would die. She did something she shouldn't have done, that went against morals with her own friends. Her demons. She had learned how to summon a FelGuard. She summoned it right in the private area of the Grotto. He had killed it, taken its energy he was fully healed. He thanked her, she hadn't felt this kind of innocent and foolish feeling before. She was submissive and weak. He took her. He promised love, she wanted to be loved. What she didn't know the pull she had on him was more Obsessive then love. She fell for it, the weak girl fell for her first Love.

The next few days with Varith, were magical to her. She felt loved, important. She ignored his anger with her and others. She ignored when ever he grew angry he would grip onto her clothing and leave burnt imprints. He never really hurt her. Did he? She didn't care. Kaltis on the other hand did care. He pulled her away from the party Asking about the burn hand print on her dress skirt. He asked if Varith was hurting her, she denied it. He confessed attempted to kiss her. She moved away and ran. She loved Varith, not Kaltis. She would not betray him. She ran back to him Varith. Stayed with him, he would teach her. He took her away, from her life. Her friends she had made. She only needed him and the demons. No one else. He made her addicted to the Fel. Over several more years the mark on her hand broke. Markings formed over time. Horns grew, curled over the sides of her head. She grew wings, fleshy wings. Her eyes flared with Fel fire. It would hurt over the first few years as they grew slowly. She looked more demon like. Varith encouraged her to continue. To feed the addiction. The markings on her body snapped in place, pain over her entire body the runes and markings formed into one large marking.  
She didn't care how demon like she looked, Varith Loved her. She loved him. She didn't care for whatever Master he served. She would serve beside him.  
Forever.

 **Hope you'll enjoy this one, there will be a second part then I'll move onto the second time line and go one from there.**


End file.
